Project Special 20th SuLay - Forget and Remember
by LSA Smith
Summary: Lay itu pelupa , dan Suho akan selalu mengingat hal itu / FF for [Project Special 20th]
**[Special Day – 20** **th** **] for Special Day**

* * *

 _EXO -_ _Sulay_ _FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Kim Jun Myeon (Suho)_

 _Zhang Yi Xing (Lay)_

 _And Other_

 _Pair :_ _ **SuLay**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 _Warning :_ _ **Its YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos**_ _ **.**_ _ **Absurd plot**_ _ **.**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be) Romance**_

 _Lenght : Oneshoot_ _(or Drabble ?)_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"_ _F_ _ic yang LSA buat_ _2_ _tahun lalu_ _dan baru berani LSA post_ _~ dan ini sebenarnya Kumpulan Drabble yang berisi 6 Couple EXO ~ ini salah satunya ^^_ _ **Happy reading**_ _~"_

* * *

 **Sulay – Forget and Remember**

* * *

Lagi-lagi Lay hanya bisa mendengus sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Setelah earphone, dompet , kini ponselnya yang hilang. Ia duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya, menghela nafas lelah, ia sudah mencari ke seluruh dorm.

Malangnya kini hanya ada ia sendirian di Dorm, member lain sedang ada acara masing-masing. Bukan berarti hanya dia yang _free-job_ , sebenarnya ada 4 orang, Ia , Kai, Dyo serta Suho. Namun 3 orang itu sedang belanja, 2 orang sebenarnya – Kai merengek ikut karena tak ingin Dyo– hyungkesayangannya– berduaan dengan Suho. Mengingat itu Lay menghela nafas lagi...

"Jun Myeon – hyung dan Kyung Soo yaa?"

Lay entah berapa kali menghela nafas lemah,

Ia menelungkupkan badannya ke ranjangnya,

"AAAAA ~ ! DIMANAAA PONSELKUUUU ~ !"

Teriakannya teredam bantal bercover snoopy itu, ia merengut persis seperti anak kecil,

Ia mengangkat kepala saat merasa seseorang duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya,

"OOH?! HYUNG ?!" Lay langsung mendudukan dirinya,

Suho yang duduk dipinggiran ranjang tertawa kecil saat melihat raut kaget Lay

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri Yi Xing-ah ~"

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya,

"Hahaha ~ jangan merajuk ~" Suho mengangkat tangannya dan mengusak kepala Lay pelan,

"Kau itu benar-benar pelupa ~" Suho berujar pelan sambil meletakkan sesuatu dihadapan Lay,

"UAAAA ~ ~ ~ ! PONSELLKUUUU ~ !"

Lay langsung menyambar benda itu dan memeluknya,

Suho lagi-lagi tertawa kecil,

"Kali ini kau seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah yang diinginkan di ulangtahunnya."

Lay tersenyum manis,

"Ahahaha ~ maaf hyung ~ aku benar-benar lupa dimana meletakkannya . . . Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana ini bisa pada mu hyung ? dan juga bukankah hyung mengantar Dyo ?"

Lay menyebutkan nama salah satu main vocal digrupnya itu pelan,

Suho tertawa kecil sambil merapikan surai Lay yang berantakan,

"Iya, tadi aku sebenarnya memang sudah sampai di Supermarket bersama Kai dan Dyo, tapi kami lupa sesuatu, makanya aku inisiatif menelponmu. Aku ingin tanya apa telur di dorm masih ada, tapi aku menelponmu hampir 6 kali dan tak dijawab, aku khawatir jadi..."

Lay mengerjapkan matanya lucu,

"Kau khawatir ?"

Suho mengangguk sedikit memalingkan muka menutupi rona merah di wajah tampannya,

"Aku pikir kau pasti lupa lagi dimana meletakkan ponselmu, aku menemukannya di dalam rak makanan atas. Kau pasti meninggalkannya saat mengambil ramyeon tadi pagi."

Lay kini menunduk malu,

"Ma-maaf ~ aku benar-benar lupa... aku ~"

"Jja! Gwenchana ~ yang penting aku masih bisa mengingatnya untukmu kan ?"

Lay mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Suho tersenyum tampan,

Kembali Lay menundukan wajahnya , dia benar-benar malu

"Te-terima kasih hyung ~ kau selalu mengingat sesuatu yang ku lupakan ~ terima kasih ~ ~ a-aku akan mentraktir mu sebagai gantinya ~"

Suho tertawa,

"Ahahahaha ~ ~ ~ terakhir kali kau mentraktir Sehun dan Luhan-hyung kau pulang sendirian dan meninggalkan mereka di Restoran Yi Xing – ah ~" Suho terkikik sambil menatap Lay yang tertunduk malu,

"Hyung ! berhenti tertawa !" Lay memukul pelan lengan Suho agar lelaki teman satu grupnya itu berhenti menertawainya, Suho bukannya berhenti namun semakin tertawa saat melihat raut wajah Lay yang sebal,

"Aw ! Iya ! iYA ~! Ak- ahahaha ~ !"

"HYYUUUNNGGG ~ !"

 **GREP**!

Suho menangkap tangan Lay yang akan kembali memukulnya,

"Hey ! aku ingin bertanya ~"

Tiba-tiba Suho menatap Lay dalam,

Lay bingung akan perubahan itu diam menatap Suho ,

"Apa hyung ?"

"Suatu saat setelah kita ber 12 berpisah dan tahun tahun berlalu, apa kau akan melupakan ku ?"

 **Tik**

 **Tik**

 **Tik**

Jam dinding di kamar Dorm Lay terdengar nyaring,

Lay mengerjapkan mata,

Suho menatapnya dalam, dan..

Sendu...

"OOOOO ~ ~ ~ JADIII INI YANG LEADER-NIM LAKUKAN SAAT FREE JOBB ~ ~ !"

Suara ChanBaek dari arah pintu menyadarkan Suho dan Lay, mereka menatap pintu kaget, terlebih Lay... Ia langsung menyentakkan tangan Suho yang masih memegang tangannya

ChanBaek menaik-turunkan alis mereka, sementara HunHan berjongkok sembari memakan sebungkus camilan,

"Thilakan dilanjutkan , leader-nim ~" Sehun berucap sambil menyuapkan satu keripik kentang ke Luhan, Luhan bertepuk tangan, Di sebelah ChanBaek ada Dyo yang merengut,

"Kami menunggu di Supermarket dan kau disini berpacaran hyung ?!"

HunHan dan ChanBaek bersorak ramai,

"A-Anu ~ begini ~ sebenarnya ~ aku bisa jelaskan ini, semuanya ~ dengarkan aku ~" Suho menatap 5 makhluk itu gugup,

"Tak apa ~ tak perlu dijelaskan ~ kami semua mengerti kok ~"

Chen berjinjit dari balik Chanyeol, ia melempar senyum troll,

"Jja ! SEMUANYA ~ ! BUBAAAAAARRRRR~ !"

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya,

"Biarkan leader-nim meneruskan kencannya dan biarkan uri Lay-hyung menjawab penyataan hati uri leader-nim ~ ~ kajja ~ ~ yadeul-ah ~" Chanyeol menambahi, HunHan dan Chen menambah kan background suara berisik, Dyo pergi paling belakangan,

Ia terseyum manis,

"Jangan lupa mengganti uang Kai ya hyung ~ dia yang membayar semua belanjaan hari ini ~ dan juga ~ jangan lupa tutup pintu nyaaaa ~ ~ "

 **Cklek**!

"Ternyata Dyo sama saja ~" Suho dan Lay berucap bersamaan saat melihat seringaian yang dilempar Dyo untuk mereka sebelum menutup pintu,

Lay berdehem dan berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya,

"Sudahlah hyung ~ aku akan keluar nanti mereka berpikiran yang tidak-tiddak ~" Lay beranjak, ia berhenti sebelum membuka pintu,

"Dan juga... Aku mungkin akan melupakanmu hyung ~ tapi bukankah hyung akan selalu mengingat ku ? hyung akan selalu mengingat semua hal yang aku lupakan, dan membuatku kembali mengingatnya... Lagi pula... mana mungkin aku melupakan... Orang yang aku sayang..."

 **Tik**

 **Tik**

 **Cklek**!

Suara pintu tertutup dari luar tak membuat Suho bergeming,

Ia mengukir seulas senyum tampan,

"Aku juga tak mungkin membiarkan orang yang kusayang melupakanku..."

 **TAP**!

 **TAP**!

"YII XIIINGGGG-AAAHH ~ ~ KAU MELUPAKAN PONSELMUU LAGIII !"

.

.

.

 **Fin !**


End file.
